Craving
by YumiOCS
Summary: It's middle of the night, Spencer wakes up to a potential tragedy... Not that he thinks so. Just fluffy and lots of humor.


**A/N: A very, very old one... just find it in my computer and decided to publish... **

* * *

Spencer took a deep breath and tried to calm down. There was this feeling in the pit of his stomach, this kind of tickle. In exactly eighty-six seconds he could hope to see her walking through the doors and making him the happiest man in the whole world. The expectation was making his palms sweat. He was tapping his foot in the frequency of 198 taps per minute. "If she is as late as is standard to be, it's possible that my legs will become insentient." Spencer thought in the middle of the fog of excitation where his mind was submersed. "But I can't forget that when there is a goal in sight, the human body can take on much more than we think." He was waiting for this moment for months, in fact, if being sincere, for years. Since the day he met her he dreamed of it, for the moment they would meet personally. She, Elizabeth Hall, the writer of _Tract on the Actions of Gravity in Microparticles. _Spencer held his breath when he saw the door opening. She walked across the aisle and he stood to grab her hand…. She poked his stomach and mumbled his name. He smiled slightly. She poked him again, harder. Spencer opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him by shaking his shoulder and calling his name louder…

Lila stared at him in the darkness, her big eyes heavy with sleep.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Spencer muttered, half-asleep.

She fumbled with the sheets, feeling rather uncomfortably. Her heavy stomach made every movement toilsome and exhausting. She took a deep breath and groaned lightly.

"Lila, are you okay? Are you feeling something? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Now Spencer was completely awaken, a concerned look on his face while he leaned on his elbow to look at his extremely-pregnant wife.

"Calm down, hunny, everything is fine… I just wanted…" Lyla stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked away from him, a little flushed.

"You wanted…?" He looked at her inquisitively, an eyebrow raised.

"I wanted you to do me a favor…" She muttered still looking away.

"Of course, anything." Spencer smiled while resting his palm on her round stomach.

Lila stayed quiet for a few more seconds. When Spencer opened his mouth to ask what it was again, she spoke.

"I'm craving tacos."

Spencer at stared her, rather confused.

"This is all about you being hungry? I think there is still something from dinner in the fridge. Do you want me to warm it up?" He asked while smoothing the pillow.

"No… I want to eat tacos; I'm having a really strong desire for tacos…"

"Lils, I'm sorry, there are no tacos. But if you want to, we can have a few for lunch tomorrow." Spencer said sleepily, getting ready to let the dizziness take over him again, putting him back to that wonderful dream, if he was lucky.

"You don't understant! I'm craving tacos!" Lila exclaimed shaking his shoulder to keep him awake.

"I got it, but there is nothing I can do!" Spencer said a little annoyed.

Lila snuggled against his chest and pouted. He laughed softly.

"Seriously, Lil, grab a snack and go back to sleep. It's late."

"If I go back to sleep your son will be born looking like a taco, Spence!" She said grumpily.

Spencer laughed loudly.

"Oh God, what can I do to avoid this incredible tragedy?"

"You can go and buy me some tacos!" Lila smiled, hopefully.

"Not a chance. Choose something else, something that don't make me get out of the room. Do you want a massage?" He offered while rubbing his long fingers down the length of her back.

"No! I need to eat tacos or the baby will have a taco for face!" Lila said matter of factly.

Spencer stared at her in silence for a few moments. Then, cautiously, started:

"You do know that this is just a myth, right?"

"No it is not! My mother told me so!" She affirmed and gave him a light punch in the arm. The genius looked at her intensely, one eyebrow raised. "Well, it's better safe than sorry…" Spencer raised the other eyebrow. "Okay, okay, but that don't change the fact that I'm starving to death here!"

"Lis, as much as I love you, and believe me, it's a lot, and I don't want to see you suffer, I will not go out hunting tacos at 4 AM, sorry." He said gently while hugging her and giving her a peck on the forehead. "If you go back to sleep, the desire will pass."

"No, it will not…" She whimpered grabbing him by his chest and preventing him from snuggling in the sheets again. "You don't know how it is…"

"Neither do you Lila… It's the first time you are craving something. Speaking of it, this is very odd. The desires usually start during the second trimester or never at all…. Not in the end of the third trimester… Of course it's strictly psychological, and because of it there is no way to predict how it will manifest itself, however the baby's consumption of nutrients grows significantly in the second trimester, usually food related desire start manifesting itself there…. If it doesn't, the probabil−"

"Shhhh," Lila interrupted him. "Spence, as much as I love you, I will not hear you ramble about statistics while I suffer from a craving and sleepiness. And… You are wrong." She gave a little smile.

"No, I'm not." Spencer said blatantly.

"Yes you are. It's not the first time that I have had these kinds of desires." Lila said with a voice that sounded like she was trying to soothe a stubborn kid.

For a moment his eyes wandered around the room, and she could see the wheels in his brain turning, going through his magnificent memory.

"No you never felt this way before." He looked at her serious,y his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes I did!"

"No you did not!"

"Are you saying that you know more about myself than I do?" She laughed.

"Lila, I have an eidetic memory, which means that… I already explained all of that to you… To summarize, I would know if you had felt a craving before." Spence said in one breath. His wife hid a smile and ruffled his hair.

"Not if I didn't tell you. As long as I know, you're just a genius, not a psych…" She joked, a little smile playing on her lips. "It started during the second trimester."

The genius blinked, his face blank. Lyla laughed and framed his face with her hands before giving him a kiss. She needed to make it three times before getting a reaction.

"How did you manage to hide it all this time?" He asked confused.

"I didn't hide, I just did not tell…. Never even thought about telling. Usually they appear in the mornings, and you are always working, then I ask my assistant to buy me what I want."

Spencer thought about the little and nervous young girl running everywhere with Lila's documents and snacks, and couldn't help but laugh out loud. He had the impression that the girl wanted the pregnancy to end almost as much as they did. Lyla's hormones were being a pain in her ass.

"You know, I think you should give her some leave when the baby is born."

"Spencer, don't change the subject."

He sighed.

"Lil, I will not go out in the middle of the night to buy you tacos; I'm sorry."

"Please…" she begged, snuggling against him.

"I doubt anyone will be open at this hour." He tried to convince her.

"There must be… Anyone who was in a nightclub would be going out by now, starving… You could look for one…" She insisted with a pout.

"I can tell you that, without a doubt, in a radius of seven kilometers, eight of the thirteen restaurants that have tacos are closed."

"And the other five?"

"The probability of one of them to be open is−"

"But there is a probability." She interrupted.

"Yes." Spencer sighed. Then, taking his arm from behind Lyla's shoulders and running his slender fingers through her hair, he continued. "The amount of time that it would take me to find this place and get back home is longer than the period that your desire could last…"

Lila pouted.

"Please…"

"When I come back, you will not even care about the tacos." Spencer grumbled while he threw the sheets and started to get up. Lila held his arm and pulled him to her.

"I love you so much, Spencer."

He snorted.

"Yeah, love you too."

* * *

Fifty-three minutes later, Spencer opened the door to their brand new apartment, dodged the innumerous amount of boxes covering the floor and walked into the bedroom. In the middle of the corridor he already knew, for sure, what he was going to find in the end. Not that he didn't before. The rhythmical and heavy breathing informed him that his wife was fast asleep. Turning back, he went to the kitchen and put the tacos on top of the microwave. He went back into the bedroom, thinking about going back to reading _Tract on the Actions of Gravity in Microparticles._He had to stop it because Lyla was complaining about the light. When he arrived at the door, however, he changed his mind.

Lila was laying on her side, a pillow between her curled legs. Her arms were around Spencer's pillow, holding it against her body. Her head laid in the two other pillows. Her parted lips allowed him to see a little of her teeth, and she was slightly snoring. Spencer laid by her side and stroked her face. Lila mumbled something in her sleep and moved lightly, but did not wake up. "_It's in times like these that we know that we truly love someone,_" he thought "_when just looking at this person fills you with happiness. And you don't need to be a genius to know that._" He laughed at himself while replacing the pillow in Lyla's arms with his body.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Reid." He whispered.

"Spence, I love you too, but please let me sleep." Lyla growled.

The genius shot up and smiled. He kept looking at her for a long time, but never would there be a time when he had had enough.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
